The Acroturian Empire
The Acroturian Empire was an empire that was located on the world of Onar on the continent of Aratria. It stretched all over South Aratria, from the Sea of Ebor (then called the Obarder Ocean) till the river of Bismacon in the east and Mountain Town and the Agrenannon in the north. Acrotan I, the first emperor, founded the city of Astargon(now Tenob). It lasted from year 1 of the First Age of Aratria till 719 when the empire was split in West and East. =Origin= The Acroturian Empire is named after it's people, the Acroturians and thier first emperor called Acrotan I Monitan. It was founded after the Chaos Age, after the Elves their numbers were largely diminished. The Acroturians stood up to bring order in Aratria and protected the Elves from the other men and races. Therefore they gained the name Acroturians which roughly means 'Guardians'. =Religion= Eraduil, Goaduil, Makdag, Armaduil and Eldamuil are the only gods in the whole world. These are all worshiped by the Acroturians except for Makdag who is the God of Evil. Eraduil is largely seen as the creator of the world Onar, on which the continent of Aratria lies. the other gods, Goaduil, Makdag, Armaduil and Eldamuil arrived to help their brother. Makdag was soon corrupted by teh beauty of Onar and settled himsefl at a barren wasteland, located north of the Acroturian Empire. This region was called Dar Ankorath. The other gods dwelled on the Teranánu, a large mountain in East-Aratria. =Relevant Places= The Arganel The greatest fortress in this world. Now it is part of the kingdom of Ardelain. Saul Idren Is an important city in the Eastern Part of the AE. Malebon The capital of the Eastern part of the AE. Astargon Capital of both the Western part and the whole AE now called Tenob. The Masharianian Empire The archnemesis of the Acroturian Empire. The Masharanians are a Persian-like people. The region of Bar was the province for which they fought most. Once they went deep in teh heart of the AE, at Saul Idren. Goadür A loose alliance of chieftains gather at Sipri Tirpur, Goadad and Tisfun. The Goadür Khanate is not a realy unity as most chieftains battle eachtother and the AE. Currently a great civil war is going on and it seems a chieftain called Alvador is on the winning hand and started to negotiate for peace with the AE. =History= Was an empire that stretched all over South Aratria, from the Sea of Ebor (then called the Obarder Ocean) till the river of Bismacon in the east and Mountain Town and the Agranel in the north. Acrotan I, the first emperor, founded the city of Astargon(now Tenob) and conquered whole the west of Aratria in four short but successful campaigns. He died on a expedition to explore the lands of the tribes of the Obérad. He was given the name Ordatan (what means first king, lived -12-56). His son Acratür I Monitan(little king 56-129) build Zanarkand and ruled from there as he started the conquest to the East. He build the Agrenannon while he attacked the Ardelii(the forefathers of Ardelain) to maintain the plains of East Ardelain, then called Carmodalon. His rule was after Harodreth I Martontan, the most successful. Acratür founded the tradecity Saul Idren on the island Feronar in the middle of Madrel-lake. It was also under his rule that the Masharanian Empire began to invade his territories. At the battle of Idrahib, he annexed that province that belonged to the Masharnian Empire, and was from then known as Bar. Acratür fortified the border with the Mountain Mark also. His youngest son, Idratan became the first duke of it(Idratan’s heirs should later become the emperors of the Eastern Acroturian Empire.) And his branch should last forever. Acratür eldest son died and left no heir, in a hurry, his uncle Afratir I Beratan (98-158) succeeded him. Although the sons of Acratür aren’t indicated in the House of Acrotan. In only ten years, Afratir gained control over the lands east of the Malebon-river, he colonised the area and build many fortresses. Afratir forged the sword Elentan, “Blade of the King” and used it as one of his heirlooms, after his death, his son Harol I (120-198) will use this sword as weapon against the Ardelii. Harol was one of the most popular king after Harodreth I Martontan(more then 200 years later.) He drove the Ardelii back over the Great Glansuim and build Kandoran as a hiding place for his troops. Harol defeated also the dreaded Goadür who came from the northern plains, he was welcomed back in Astargon in 178. His daughter Elitsa (175-245), was the first queen and she build the Tower of Zanarkand to guard the East and North in case if these should be taken. Also in her rule, the Ardelii had the permission to settle them in Orianier(East Ardelain) and they acted as vassals. Elitsa her son Aralursan(192-257), succeeded her in 245, when she died. Under his rule the malaria-plague came from the north and many of the Ardelii died, also many of the Acroturi. Also the empire was weakened by it’s economic decline, heavy taxations were maid to pay the army and Aralusan was soon confronted by several rebellions against him. He became greedy and the Acroturian Empire was for the first time divided into two, Aralusan gained the West while his 15 year old son, Araldreth(220-305), gained the East. After Aralusan’s death in 257 his son Araldreth gained the West in hands, he changed the society so much that economic problems were over. He marched alongside his troops toward the Goadür and attacked them in the Battle of Tamarran, which he won. Araldreth also build the large Imperial Palace, now the Senatorial Palace, in Astargon Araldreth had one son, Boranshar I Bokatan (241-312), whom invaded the lands of the Goadür, in vane, his campaigns were a waste of money, later he saw in his mistake. Unlike his father’s long rule, he ruled only for 7 years and 8 months, what the cause if his death was, is largely unknown. Most presumed he was murdered by his fellow friend Dorka, a general in his staff, who was bribed by Boranshar II. Boranshar II (289-338) made a peace treaty with the Goadür for 15 years, which the Goadür after 5 years broke. They besieged Karja and took Airech. He attempted to undo the siege but went to the east to fight the Hibitél-tribes. In 337, Airech fell after a siege of 10 years and the Goadur marched onto the capital Astargon. Luckily, Boranshar II’ son Harodreth I Martontan (312-405), defeated them before the walls of Konlat, and drove them to East Ardelain, where the Ardelii finished the job(killing the Goadür who fled) and retook Airech. He killed the Goadür-supreme lord Ferron in the Battle of the Glansuim not far of Kandoran and went afterwards over the Ardel sea to meet with the Masharanian emperor in Mountain Town(Mountain Mark) and made a pact with him. He married his daughter Arasha and gained two daughters and a son; Amisha, Kara and Tanasar. Tanasar(374-439) was the eldest and he succeeded his father in 405 as king. Tanasar’s rule is indicated with the arrival of Ordin(an orc-like race) whom utterly exterminated the Bismacon(only a few 100 tribesmen could reach the fortresses in Malebon.) And threatened the Acroturi Empire in the east. He met them at the fortress Alas’namor and defeated them with the Masharanians in 412. Tanasar is seen as the last emperor who ruled his empire mostly in peace time, when his son Tanasar II(399-476) succeeds him in 439, the Masharanians broke the alliance and attacked the stronghold Mountain Town in the year of 448, what means the end of the peace. The Masharanian emperor attacks and invades Bar and mostly held it for 50 years. Tanasar II had a hard time, as even his brother Tyrasertan declares himself emperor of the West. Tanasar had no chose to first drive the Masharanians away of Bar till he could defeat his brother, whom was marching with an army towards him, Tyrasertan also send ambassadors to the Masharanian emperor to join in an alliance. Luckily for Tanasar II, the Ardelii could intercept the ambassadors and brought them before Tanasar II, when he knew to what his brother was up to he send one of his most loyal general, Sarius(429-508 emperor in 478) to the West and he defeated Tyrasertan in the Battle of Zanarkand, almost without losses( of the 15000 men, 1400 died). After the battle Zanarkand was declared to be the capital of the Acroturian empire in 476, the year in which Tanasar II died on the Ferrillian Fields with leaving no heir. Sarius took the title of emperor but in the east Gregoran, another general who took advantage of the civil unrest, took the title of East Acroturian Emperor. Sarius attacked Gregoran in Malebon and besieged the city, and took it after 2 years of long struggle, resulting the dissolution of the Eastern Acroturian Empire. Sarius ruled from 478-508(30 years) in these years he destroyed the Masharanians in Bar and conquered the south of Bar and retook Mountain Town and renovated it. The Ordin then attacked the regions colonised by the remaining Bismacon(now over the 5000) who were now loyal to the Acroturian emperor. Sarius wanted to crush this new attack on his realm but died by fever at Zanarkand, his successor Antartan I Kilidas(451-508), replaced the capital to Astargon and drove the Ordin with much efforts, of his lands and settled the remaining Bismacon(now called Ostrarii) in the Ostarvale. He fought again against the Masharanian Empire and lost the Battle of the Pass in 508, in which one he lost his live. Tanasar III Nocaman (471-512) ruled short, he was at Saul Idren when the Masharanian fleet, came from Bar, besieged the city in 510 after nine years of restless rule. He died on the walls inspecting them before his reinforcements arrived and with his last breath assigned general Kotaran as his successor. Kotaran (469-531) took the name Aurel I and drove the Masharanian fleet back to Bar with the help of general Koeskor. He build a mausoleum for Tanasar III at Saul Idren. Aurel also created the position of Vice-emperor(usually the eldest son) who ruled in absence of the emperor. Aurel died when there was for the first time again peace, but half the reign of his son Turantan (491-545) the Masharanian Empire again attacked Acroturi, and Turantan was killed in 545 in an ambush, his head cut of and brought it the Masharanian emperor Masharanidus IV Pogases, filled with all the gold that Turatan beard, including the ring of Acrotan. The realm was now divided in a civil war but only one (a few) general shared the same opinion, that was ; defend the empire, the general Kesar, Opsaras, Hieroldreth and Gerofreth were there names. After 3 years, only Kesar survived, cause the others were killed in battle or by jealous generals, Kesar was crowned emperor and called himself Aventinus I in 546. Kesar (525-589) made a trip troughout the lands of Acroturi and recruited many soldiers, he became popular, TÓ popular found some other generals. In 584, another civil war erupted in which he had the winning hand. An general of his court, Lazarius was a spy of the rebelling generals and the senate. In the Battle of Aras Mibal in 589 (this civil war occurred entirely in the eastern part of the empire) he was murdered by Lazarius, his army mourned about him and executed Lazarius. They then appointed general Theogard(574-661) as their new emperor while in the east and west, numerous generals proclaimed themselves emperor. Theogard was not recognised as emperor until in 612 when he finally could restore the rest and the peace and was crowned emperor in 612 as Tanasar IV and ruled almost always in war, but he won every battle he fought, through that he gained the name Teraples(“Victor”). After a successful raid against the Ko’tranian Empire, he made a pact with the Ko’tranian king Herad in 660, the year before he died. In the pact stood that the Ko’tranian Empire was a part of the Acroturian Empire but remained an autonomous state under the emperor’s supervision. He stayed at Ko’tra but was murdered by a slave, his son and other family blamed the Ko’tranian king Herad to gave command to the slave to do it. His son Tempratan I (619-673) went to war against the Ko’tranians and annexed their empire and later attacked the Masharanian Empire. He reached the capital Masharan in 670 and after a long siege which lasted 2 years, burned it to ashes and cursed the ground were the city had stood, he knew that Acroturi couldn’t be ruled by one person and that it had reached it’s borderlimits. He divided the empire under his sons Ferodreth I (the West) and Tanasar V (the East). These used Zanarkand as their supreme capital and ruled jointly after their father death at Masharan in 673. In 719 the Ardelii, drove up by the Eborii, Mikbazár, Bell and the Trinar, invaded the Western Acroturian Empire, they settled them at Konlat and founded Ardelain. The West-Acroturians fled to Astil, Dros Acrot and Kandoran. The Western Acroturian Empire it’s traditions were preserved in Nepar Acroturi and the Eastern Acroturian Empire. =Races= Only two races are been known to live in this vast an large empire, the Arelii, the elves of Aratria and men. =Inspiration= I got my inspiration mostly from the Roman Empire, the patern of the Empire is for some parts eaqual to this article. Alos one name of a city is mentioned, "Zanarkand" comes from a Final Fantasy game which I regret (a little) that I used it.